Snow sheets
by ladyrayin
Summary: Inuyasha broke Kagome's heart, but he's intent not to let her go no matter what. To bad that no matter what includes his older brother, the fate of his fathers company and their family. Snow Sheets, re-vamped and back on track, Finally!
1. Cheat

_(This is the new version of Snow Sheets, so far I'm not going to try and change too much in the chapters already written, there is one major change I am making and that is that this story will take place in present day Japan. So there will f course be some changes but I'm going to base what I add off of what is already written, so sum stuff will be new and some stuff will be old)_

Kagome sat while watching the moon glisten on the water's surface. Fresh tears began sliding down her eyes. How could Inuyasha have done this to her? She was sure he had meant what he said when he told her he loved her, but then she saw him with Kikiyo.

Flashback

Kagome was sitting on the couch with Inuyasha's arm thrown around her shoulders. Sango sat next to her on the couch, leaning her back against the couch arm her feet curled under her. Miroku sat on the floor in front of Sango. They were all relaxing after a strenuous week of school work and everything else that went in in the groups lives, and as they did every Friday night were gathered at the girls house for a movie night.

Sango, Kagome and Kikiyo, Kagome's half-sister shared a condo in the city, seeing as they all either went to school in the city or worked there.

Kikiyo opened the front door, stepping into the apartment and toeing off her shoes placing them in the hall closet along with her coat. She made her way into the living room greeting everyone cordially

"Hey, Gome, Sango, Roku, Yash." Sango paused they movie and they all responded to her greeting.

"How was work?" Kagome asked concernedly. Kikiyo had been having a hard time at her job with a new boss stepping in.

Kikiyo sighed. "Hell, I'm so tired I think I could sleep for a week!" She yawned. "Well I just came over to say hi. I'm gonna go crash." She winked at the group and walked out of the living room.

Sango started up the movie again and all attention was given back to the large flat screen tv. A little while later the group was low on popcorn as Inuyasha pointed out and he offered to get more. Kagome smiled as she handed him the bowl, he leaned down and place a small kiss on her lips before walking into the kitchen which was located on behind the living room area and to the side of the open plan space.

A few minutes later he came back with the bowl, handing it to Kagome he excused himself to the restroom

0o0o0o

The movie had ended and Inuyasha had still not returned, not that there had been much left to the movie anyway. Kagome stood looking at her watch she realized that it was getting late and she had not called her mother as she had promised. She excused herself and walked down the hallway that led from the living room to her bed room which was the last one at the end of the hall, consequently right across from the bathroom Kagome paused when she got to her door not hearing any noise from the bathroom, she frowned slightly but continued on to her room, she grabbed her phone and her iPod, as she usual took a short walk when on the phone with her mother. Coming out of her room she heard Kikiyo's door open, she stepped in the hallway seeing Inuyasha's silver hair.

'What was he doing in Kikiyo's room?'

"Inuyasha." Kikiyo called his name and he stepped back into the room, not shutting the door. Kagome quietly walked up the hall towards the door, glancing in she saw Kikiyo wrapped in Inuyasha's arms, their bodies pressed together, mouths locked on one another.

Kagome couldn't believe it. 'How could he!' Tears welled in her eyes and she quickly fled down the hallway, muttering to Sango and Miroku on her way out she quickly shoved her feet into her sneakers and flung open the door leaving as quickly as possible.

Kagome wiped the tears from her cheeks and dug into her pocket grabbing her iPod. She stuck the earphones in her ear and began to listen to one of her favorite songs and then she rested against a tree, legs tucked up against her, and as she cried it began to snow.

0o0o0o

Sesshomaru was walking in the forest looking for someplace to relax when he smelled something delicious and hauntingly familiar.

'Kagome, Inuyasha's girlfriend' Sesshomaru sneered. 'I wonder why by moronic half-brother is not with her?' Sesshomaru decided to move closer and find out what the 'human girl' was doing. When Sesshomaru got closer he jumped up into a nearby tree and watched and was surprised to find Kagome sitting in the snow singing but stayed quiet so he could listen.

_In the day  
In the night  
Say it right  
Say it all  
You either got it  
Or you don't  
You either stand or you fall_

_When your will is broken  
When it slips from your hand  
When there's no time for joking  
There's a hole in the plan_

By this time Kagome was covered in a light sheet of sheet of snow and most of her tears had turned to ice on her cheeks. Kagome realized that she should go back to the house but for some reason she couldn't make herself move from that spot.

_Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me  
But you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me_

_I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault  
I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark  
I can't say that I don't know that I am alive  
And all of what I feel I could show  
You tonight you tonight_

Sesshomaru had continued to watch and listen to her sing then he finally got down from the tree and walked towards Kagome and bent down to touch her shoulder when her voice faltered and she turned around to stare into his eyes. Sesshomaru paused in his action and pulled his hand back.

"Why are you not with my moron half-brother?"

Kagome saw him falter when she turned and looked at him and looked down when he had asked about Inyuasha.

"He's cheating on me." She said it with no real conviction, but the hurt was clear in her voice, and she seemed to be talking more to herself then answering Sesshomaru's question.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her as he registered what she said. Sesshomaru shook his head inwardly. How moronic could his brother really be as he looked at her a breeze came by and moved Kagome's hair making her smell stronger to him.

Sesshomaru leaned in and inhaled her smell while cupping her cheeks and sliding his fingers into her hair gently and placed his lips on Kagome's kissing her gently for a little bit before he deepened the kiss. Kagome was surprised to find Sesshomaru's lips on hers and quickly yanked away.

Sesshomaru pulled back and looked into her eyes and brushed the ice tears of her cheeks. Sesshomaru then stood grabbing up Kagome and bringing her closer to him. He began to kiss her cheeks and jaw line.

'_mmmmm. She smells good and she tastes good to.'_

'mmmm.. she does'

_'We should mate her.'_

'….'

Sesshomaru stopped abruptly pulling away from Kagome and walking away.


	2. Mall Occurances

_Same Night_

Kagome had finally made her way back to the house, thankfully Inuyasha had already left, saying that he would see her tomorrow, and Kikiyo was sleeping, either that or she just wasn't coming out of her room.

_The Next Day_

She sat quietly with Miroku, Sango while trying to figure out why Sesshomaru had kissed her. 'It doesn't make sense Sesshomaru hates me why did he kiss me' Kagome touched her lips lightly still feeling Sesshomaru's lips on hers. 'I still can't believe he kissed me'

Kagome's Head

'_Maybe he likes you'_

'Ughhh not you, don't be ridiculous Sessshomaru doesn't like me.'

'_M' I think he likes you_

'Must you be so annoying?'

'_Yes, if that's the only way you'll listen, we will talk about this later so you can be left alone with our thoughts'_

"Ughhh!"

"Kagome are you okay" Kagome looked up to see Miroku and Sango staring at her.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking."

"About what?…. 'Inuyasha'."

Kagome looked to the side to see Inuyasha appearing from the the student center and stood up. "I think I should head to work now. See you Sango, Miroku." Kagome turned around and headed to the parking lot.

"Where's she going?" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's retreating figure, had she not seen him coming?

Sango turned to Inuyasha.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha turned to look at Sango.

"Nothing." He pouted. "And how should I know anyway, she's always so moody." Inuyasha sat down and huffed.

"You should try talking to her Inuyasha; maybe she will tell you what's wrong." Inuyasha stared at Miroku.

"Feh. Yeah right she'd probably just 'sit' me."

"Probably serves you right for whatever you did to her." Inuyasha stood up.

"I don't need your opinions Sango! I'll talk to her if and when I want to!" Inuyasha turned and walked towards the parking lot, intent on following Kagome.

Sango and Miroku look at each other. "There's nothing we can do the just have to figure it out on their own."

Sango looked at the hut and sat down. "I guess so."

Kagome had lied, she didn't have to work today, she just needed to get away from Inuyasha. With no real place in mind she ended up driving to the shopping district, parking her car she got out and headed inside the mall.

Inuyasha had tailed Kagome's car to the mall, surprised that she was here, hadn't he heard her tell Sango and Miroku that she was going to work?

Inuyasha quickly made his way inside the mall; he looked around and soon spotted Kagome on an upper level of the mall, the Atrium, which held a food court, on a faux lawn and a large pool like fountain that Kagome was currently sitting on. He made his way up the escalator, and reaching Kagome he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome wasn't facing the direction that Inuyasha was coming from, otherwise she would have seen him and fled, she turned to look at him when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Inuyasha bent down to her level. "Kagome"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "What."

Inuyasha was startled by the flatness in her voice and by her cold stare.

"What's your problem huh?" Kagome stood up shaking her head in disbelief. He wanted to know what her problem was, well fine she'd let him have it.

"_My _problem Inuyasha, My problem? What do you think my problem could be?" Inuyasha scooted back and held his hands over his ears wincing as Kagome continued to yell.

"YOU MUST BE AS STUPID AS PEOPLE THINK IF YOU CAN'T SEE WHAT MY PROBLEM IS!" People turned to look at who was breathed heavily her heart pumping her blood faster than normal. She just couldn't take it anymore, who was he trying to fool acting all innocent. Inuyasha stood up and took his hands off of his ears.

"Jeez why'd you have to scream so loud Kag's I'm right hear. You really hurt my ears when you… Kagome…."Inuyasha stared at Kagome and gulped she was giving him one of her evil stares that she reserved for only the people who seriously pissed her off. Inuyasha began backing away."Kag's please, I really don't know what I did, just let me make it up to you okay. I'm sorry."

Kagome barked out a laugh. "Sorry Inuyasha? You're sorry? You don't even know what you did." She looked at him disgustedly he really wasn't worth any more of her time, if he wanted to be with Kikiyo fine, they could both rot in hell. "I hate you." Kagome turned to walk away but Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"What the fuck Kagome what do you mean you hate me! You don't hate me! And of course I don't know what I did cause I didn't do anything. You're acting crazy again!"

Kagome's face was turning red, 'again!' Of course! Any time Kagome had accused him of anything that he was truly guilty off he always called her crazy, this was just the final straw she was truly done with him. She tried to remove herself from his grasp but he wasn't letting easy.

"Kagome I don't know what you think I did but I didn't so can we get over this already and go back to being happy." His voice was soft, slightly pleading, and it made her want to cry, this was always how he got her back, whenever he did something wrong he cooed at her in that soft voice waiting for him to accept his apology.

"How can we be happy when you're cheating on me with her." Kagome kept her voice low, but she knew he could hear her.

Inuyasha let go. He was floored, how did she know? Did Kikiyo tell? Whatever it didn't matter, she needed to know anyway.

"It's true, Kikiyo and I have been seeing each other." Kagome bit her lip,

"How long?" Inuyasha shrugged

"About seven months now." Kagome nodded feeling the hot sting of tears trying to pour out of her eyes.

"So why didn't you break up with me sooner?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Break up with you why would I do that? Kagome I'm going to marry you. Kikiyo she's just a little fun you know." Kagome glared at him.

"A LITTLE FUN!"

Sesshomaru's POV

Sesshomaru was shopping, he needed to buy a gift for his baby sister's birthday and therefore had not been far and had heard Kagome screaming at who he assumed must be Inuyasha. He laughed at his half-brother before frowning. What had he done to make Kagome yell at him in public? It really wasn't her style. Contrary to popular belief Sesshomaru didn't hate Kagome per say, it was more jealousy if anything, in school she beat him at everything her grades were always that one point higher than his, although she was an entire grade below him. And when Inuyasha had brought her home to meet his parents and announce that he was dating her, their parents showed great pride, even more so than what they gave him and that bothered him greatly for many reasons none of which he really wanted to go over.

'_Baka_'

'What do you want?'

'You_ let her go why? You know you wanted her'_

'Shut up okay, I do not want her.' Sometimes Sesshomaru hated having an inner beast that had a clear and separate conscience from him.

'_That's not what you were saying when you were kissing her. You know you like her and want her to be your mate. Admit it. You want her.'_

'I will do no such thing'

While Sesshomaru was having an inner battle with himself he didn't realize that he was unconsciously following what he knew to be as Kagome's scent, and leading himself to the atrium.

'_You want her take her I don't want to hear excuses.'_

'Why don't you just shut up before I destroy y..o'

'_There's something wrong I can smell it, blood and the scent it's familiar…'_

'KAGOME'

_(Okay so this chapter is a completely different spin on things, but I tried to keep it close to the original as possible. Let me know what you think guys. Reviews give me ideas.)_


End file.
